nutrifandomcom_ko-20200215-history
1910년대 미국의 식사 메뉴
상위 항목 : 1910년대의 식문화 아침 | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |} 점심 * "Luncheon No. 1: Beef Bouillon, Fillet of Beef, Squabs, Artichoke, Potato Balls, Grape Fruit Salad with Pimentos, Lettuce, Mayonnaise, Roquefort Cheese, Fresh Strawberry Ice Cream, Angel Cake." (p. 264) * "Luncheon No. 2: Tomato Boulioon, Broiled Beef Balls, Tomato Sauce, Carrots, Creamed Potatoes, Cabbage Salad, Tea Biscuits, Eggless Cake, Jelly, Whipped Cream." (p. 264) * "Harmony Luncheon: Chilled Fruit, Clam Boullion with Whipped Cream, Cheesed Crab Flakes en Coquilles, Chicken a la maryland with String Beans, Haricot Vert au Buerre and Asparagus Tips, Salad, Whole Apples stuffed with nuts and Celery with Mayonnaise, Prune Whip, Coffee." (p. 345) * "Luncheon: Clam Bisque in Cups, Chicken Souffle, Potatoes au Gratin, Tomatoes and Lettuce Salad Cream Cheese Balls, French Dressing, Lemon Sherbet, Chocolate with Whipped Cream, Popovers, Ripe Olives." (p. 268) * "Cheese Menu No. 2: Cheese Fondue, Toast, Zweiback, or Thin Crisp Baking Powder Biscuits, Celery, Potatoes, Baked or or Fried in Deep Fat, Peas, or some other Fresh Vegetable, Coffee, Fruit Salad with Crisp Cookies or Meringues." (p. 472) * "Luncheon: Consomme, Chicken Patties, Cold Sliced Ham, Creamed Potatoes, Endive Salad, Chocolate Pudding, Lady Fingers, Tea." (p. 289) * "Luncheon: Creamed Chicken and Mushrooms, Baked Potatoes, Cream Slaw, Parker House Rolls, Coffee or Tea, Raspberry Jam, Radishes." (p. 60) * "Spring Luncheon: Clear Soup, Lobster Salad, Breaded Lamb Chops, Green Peas, Frozen Punch or Fruit." (p. 65) * "Buffet Luncheon: Grape Fruit Cocktail, Creamed Brains, Mushrooms in Timbales, Green Peas, Aspic with Mayonnaise, Ham Roll and Pickled Gherkins, Finger Rolls, Chicken Salad on Lettuce Leaf, Wafers, Angel Parfait, Fruit Cake, Coffee." (p. 136) * "February Luncheon: Fruit Cup, Bouillon, with Cheese Straws, Stuffed Squabs, Currant Jelly, Tomato and Rice en Coquilles, Hot Rolls, Celery Hearts, Watermelon Preserves, Salad with Cheese Crackers, Meringue Glaces (Individual), Coffee, Apricot Liquor, Candy Ginger." (p. 97) * Lunch: Cream Celery Soup, Cold Sliced Beef or Lamb, Lettuce, Corn on Cob, Baked Irish Potatoes, Fruit Salad, Cold Beaten Biscuits, Pudding, Milk or Tea." (p. 128) * Luncheon: Fish Croquettes, Creamed Potatoes, Water Cress, Cold Bread, Steamed Apples, Tea or Cocoa." (p. 175) 박스 런치 * No. 1: Two Roast Beef Sandwiches, One Tomato Sandwich, Two Stalks of Celery (heart), Six or eight Dates stuffed with with Nuts and Ginger. * No. 2: Chopped Egg Sandwiches (two), One Lettuce Sandwich, Four Raisin Cookies. * No. 3:Two Cream Cheese and Red Pepper Sandwiches (made of brown bread), One cup Fruit Gelatin, Two Sponge Cakes. * No. 4: Four slices of plain Bread and Butter, One small jar of Meat Salad, Two Fruit Turnovers. * No. 5: Two slices Graham Bread or Lemon Butter, Two slices of crisp Bacon, One minced Ham Sandwich, Two slices of Raisin Loaf, One Apple. * No. 6: Two Chicken Sandwiches, One Currant Jelly Sandwich, Two Stalks Celery (heart), Raisins and Nuts." | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |} 저녁 | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |} 추수감사절 정찬 * Oyster Soup * Crisp Crackers * Celery * Salted Almonds * Roast Stuffed Turkey * Giblet Gravy * Cranberry Jelly * Mashed Potatoes * Onions in Cream * Turnips * Chicken Pie * Thanksgiving Pudding * Sterling Sauce * Mince, Apple, and Squash Pie * 바닐라 아이스크림 * Fancy Cakes * 과일 * 견과류와 건포도 * 봉봉 * 크래커 * 치즈 * 블랙커피 크리스마스 정찬 * Oyster Cocktail * 콘소메 * Bread Sticks * 올리브 * 셀러리 * 소금친 피칸 * 거위구이(Roast Goose) * Potato Stuffing * 애플소스 * Duchess Potatoes * Cream of Lima Beans * 완두콩 넣은 치킨 크로켓 * Dressed Lettuce with Cheese Straws * English Plum Pudding * 브랜디 소스 * Frozen Pudding * Assorted Cake(케이크 모둠) * 봉봉 * 크래커 * 치즈 * 블랙커피